Star Wars: A History of Heroes
by Thanuard
Summary: The saga of Star Wars begins. Jacob, a republic soldier, stumbles accross a planet with natives called sith, and discovers the power of the force from them. His discovery will lead to shocking surprises, the Jedi Bendu Knights, and the wars that lead to t
1. A Threat is Discovered

Star Wars: A History of Heroes

**Author's note:**

This story is based on the history of star wars in my mind. This is about what happened since the republic found the sith on Korriban, to when the jedi drive the sith out of the known space. I will have more stories about different events in the Star Wars past, too. Keep updated and watch for new chapters!

**Chapter 1**

**A** **Threat is Discovered**

75,000 years after the republic formed, Jacob Grey and Fantha Boouh, two republic soldiers, were exploring space. The republic was now ruling known space. Every planet was under it's control. The republic ruled well, and did good for the people of the Vordarian Belt Galaxy. The galaxy was peaceful. Everyone obeyed the republic.

The republic solved problems all over the galaxy and enforced laws. No one hated it.

Jacob stared in wonder at all of the stars around him. He new every one, even set foot on every one, but was still always amazed to see these heavenly bodies. As a kid, Jacob new he wanted to be a republic soldier. He was always smart and creative, though physically weak. But his skills with a blaster pistol never failed; he had close to perfect aim. But, of course, he didn't get many chances to use it, for the galaxy was peaceful. He only needed it for very dangerous criminals, but never in a war. There were no wars as long as the galaxy could remember. But, of course, people didn't always write down history.

Jacob dreamed of war; he wanted to taste it for himself. Not only fight, but be a hero. Peace wasn't always good. Without conflict, there can be no heroes. Jacob didn't seem violent, but in his heart, he wanted thunder. Jacob looked at the clock. They were a long way from any planets. It's been a while since they left Dantooine. Jacob was bored. He scratched his green head and pushed the head tails on it's back. Jacob was proud of his head tails. He was proud to be a twi'lek. He felt powerful over people. Probably because he was the only Twi'lek in his town; he lived on Manaan, which was filled with the water-loving selkath and the pinkish peach skinned humans. They seemed odd to him.

Jacob became aware of the silence and looked at Fantha. He was asleep. Typical of him, he spends the whole day working out. He wants to be in shape so he can attract the female of his species; Jacob was confused by this because he didn't see how anyone can like a giant tuba-faced beady eyed rat like him. Out of many species, rodians were the strangest to him. Fantha was also smart. He was also strong. He just had no common sense. This was annoying when Jacob told him to throw something out and Fantha took it, stared at it, looked around, stared at Jacob with his beady eyes, and asked "Where should I put this?"

"Gee, try the trash can maybe?" Jacob would reply. Other than that, though, Jacob liked Fantha. He was kind-hearted.

Jacob sat back to relax. All he could do, since there were no wars to fight and no criminals to catch, was explore space, to add more to the maps of known space. Jacob and Fantha never found one single planet that was never discovered before. That's why Jacob saw something on his radar screen that was not on his map screen. At first he though it was a mistake.

"Hey, hey!" He elbowed Fantha in the side."Look. What planet is that? For some reason it's not on our map."

Fantha abruptly awoke. He looked at the planet. "Don't know. Can't be new though. Just go past it."

"No, first I'll check the archives." In a few buttons, a large map screen was brought up. Jacob checked his coordinates on his screen and entered a search for them in the archives. The computer beeped and whirred. A minute later, a screen came up with red letters spelling out 'SEARCH FAILED.' Jacob grinned and looked at Fantha. "Time to add a new planet to the rule of the Republic." Fantha grinned back. He steered the ship straight into the atmosphere of the planet. The planet was rocky and sandy. Life wasn't obvious at first. About an hour into the exploration, Jacob tapped the again sleeping Fantha and pointed, too astonished to speak. Before their eyes were vast tombs, bigger than anything they've ever seen. Jacob knew immediately that this species is primitive. Jacob and Fantha kept flying until life was finally spotted.

"Land here." Jacob's imperative voice was certain. Jacob had fear in his eyes of what these natives were like, but he obeyed Jacob's command.

The ship landed gracefully. The natives seemed amazed at the ship. It wasn't a special ship, just a small two person republic ship. Even so, the natives watched in wonder.

Finally came the thunder. The natives foreign shouts of anger came like a hammer. Some took out swords. A few of these natives jumped on the ship, cutting it with their weapons.

Jacob grabbed his blaster. "Fantha, energy shields, now!"

"Yeah, got them." Fantha moved swiftly and quickly. He ran to the back of the ship to a storage locker. He flipped it opened and grabbed a couple shields. By the time he tossed it to Jacob, the natives were inside. Luckily, the small ship was just big enough for blaster combat. There was an archway separating the cockpit to the rest of the ship. Fantha and Jacob used this as cover. The shields switched on and the natives charged. Jacob and Fantha shot them down easily before they reached them. Jacob observed that the natives had barely any technology. They charged angrily. but were blown back before they came within striking distance. Jacob knew he would win this fight easily.

"These natives are unusually hostile," he shouted over the fire. Fantha replied with an agreeing nod.

"They have anger issues, indeed," he said.

It was only a few minutes into the fight and the two republic soldiers killed many natives, without being touched. Jacob looked around at the corpses. He came peacefully, but didn't receive peace in return. He tried to hope that not all of these natives were like this.

Suddenly the natives stopped. They stood still. Jacob and Fantha stared and stepped out of the archway. They both raised their guns above their heads.

"Better put these down," Jacob suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Fantha replied. They both slowly put their guns on the floor. The natives didn't move. They just stared. Their eyes were yellow and seemed filled with anger. They looked like humans. Only, in some ways, different.

Their faces were pale and scarred. They gave out an aura of anger and evil. Jacob had a strange feeling. He felt like they were being controlled. Or possessed. Or consumed.

Their gazes were cold. Each soul seemed to cry out in anger and pain. They were definitely not normal. They were not human. They were something else. Something darker.

Finally, the natives moved aside to give room in the entrance.

"Maybe they'll let us out!" Fantha was hopeful.

A second later, a man stepped through the doorway. He was different from the rest. Everyone wore a black and gray robe, with their hood up. This man wore a heavy black cloak. His hood was hiding his face. He gave off the same aura, only darker.

When everyone bowed, Jacob noticed he was their leader. He moved slowly. His presence brought fear into Jacob's heart. He shivered. Something was in this room, stronger than a human. Something invisible. It was as if it had always been there, just not this strong and not this evil.

The leader stopped and looked at Jacob and Fantha. His hand slowly moved to his hood. The hood came down slower than a feather in a breeze.

The man was dead. Or at least is seemed so. His face was almost completely scarred up. He wasn't pale, he was as white as a ghost. His eyes were yellow and piercing. Whatever was consuming the others was stronger in him.

His hand shot suddenly forward. He didn't move it, he just stood.

Suddenly, Fantha grabbed his neck. He was choking. It was as if someone was right in front of him, choking him. His feet rose from the floor. He was being lifted. Then Jacob felt it too. It was like a cold hand, strangling him. He rose from the ground, fear in his eyes. He looked at the strange man. He was laughing. He seemed to be enjoying their pain, like it was feeding him. He crackled. The strange world faded to black as Jacob became unconscious.


	2. Negotiations

**Authors note: **Sorry it took pretty long to post this. The next chapter will come soon or over the weekend. **Please review**!

**Chapter 2: Negotiations**

Jacob awoke. His vision was blurred at first, but after a few seconds he could see clearly. He was in a prison cell of some kind. The cell was dirty and made of stone, with bars locking him in. Jacob looked outside the bars. There were several other cells, all empty. Jacob turned around and saw Fantha waking up.

"Hey Jacob. What's going on?"

"Exactly what you think. They trapped us here, and they'll probably let us rot," Jacob replied. He looked around for a sign of a native.

"Are they at least going to give us a fair trial?" Fantha said worriedly.

"Doubt it," Jacob said. "They didn't let us explain ourselves when we landed. They just attacked!" He looked at Fantha. "I don't think we'll leave to easily. It's gonna be rough."

Jacob felt for his gun on his holster. It wasn't there.

"Damn, they took our weapons. You got anything?" Jacob asked.

Fantha felt his clothes. "Nah, not even my transmitter. Can't call for help without the ship."

A squeak was heard, followed by a slam. Jacob and Fantha looked over to see a native enter the room. He walked straight over to them.

"Master Vigor wishes to negotiate with you."

The native unlocked the cell and led them to Vigor's room. It was large and fancy. It seemed like a king's throne room. Almost the only color in the room was black and red.

Pillars lined the sides of the room. A carpet led to a throne. On the throne sat the man who captured them. It was Master Vigor. His face was again hidden.

The native left. Jacob and Fantha were alone with Vigor. Fantha gulped.

"What brings you here?" His voice came like a whisper, yet loud and powerful. He had a very deep and scratchy voice.

Jacob and Fantha looked at each other.

"We've come as explorers. We come from somewhere far away. Another world, just like this one." Jacob tried to find the words to describe this. "Outside of this world is a large space. In it are things called galaxies. They are like swirling vortexes. Inside these galaxies are many stars, just like your sun. Revolving around these stars are planets. On these planets are people. Well, sort of. There are different types of species of beings on each planet. For instance, you may have noticed I look different than you because my skin is green. I am a different species than you." He hoped he explained it well enough.

"Really… Others. How many?" Vigor seemed interested.

"Well, a lot. Billions." Jacob replied. Master Vigor thought deeply. Jacob decided to say something more. "Most of the planets in this galaxy have higher technology than you do. They all know about each other, and most of them even joined forces. The galaxy is under the rule of the republic, which we're soldiers of. We came hoping this planet would become a part of it. We treat people equally and defend you, as long as you stay loyal." Vigor didn't move, just sat thinking.

"All right, I've heard enough. Leave."

The door opened and a few natives came out. One approached Master Vigor.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this galaxy from their ship," Vigor commanded the native. Jacob and Fantha were brought back to their cells.

"Hey, better get some shut eye." Fantha's voice came tiredly and quiet, as though muffled. The two republic soldiers have been up for a while, thinking, not saying a word. It was late, and though Jacob grew weary, he couldn't sleep. He felt something. He definitely knew it now. This time, it wasn't just the presence of all of these strange natives. It had always been there, faintly, but it was stronger now. He remembered the magic Vigor used on him.

_How did he do that?_

Jacob had been thinking about this question ever since it happened. Never in his life did he see anyone do something like that.

Then Jacob realized something: maybe _he _could do it. Use magic. The feeling he felt was the same he felt in the natives, but it was inside himself. Maybe whatever force in the galaxy gave them the power is giving him the same power.

Jacob looked around and spotted a small stone, about the size of his thumb, on the floor of the dungeon. Jacob fixed his eyes on it. He concentrated on it. Jacob noticed he can _feel _it. It felt like life in it. He kept concentrating on it until he realized something: he was grasping it. It felt as though he had a third hand around it, not attached to his body.

Jacob held it for a moment with this _magic_. Then he strtched out his hand towards it. He concentrated harder until he could feel it easily. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He lifted his hand higher. He felt something. He opened his eyes.

The rock was floating.


	3. Proposal

Thanks for the review. I tried to make the sentences less boring. Not sure how different it is though... I'll work on it. About the question about Vigor being a sith: yes. You'll find that out in this chapter. I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can! Please keep reading and remember to review!

**Chapter 3: Proposal**

It was finally the morning. Fantha was still asleep, but Jacob was up. He had been up all night, practicing his new ability. He wasn't nearly as good at it as these natives. He needed more practice. All he could do so far was make small rocks float. He was now eager for Fantha to wake up so he could teach him how do use this magic.

Only a few rooms away sat Master Vigor in his throne. He was meditating, concentrating on what was going on inside the cell. He could see it clearly, like he was there. He'd been watching all night at Jacob's progress. He knew he discovered his power.

Silently a native entered. He approached the throne and stood, waiting. With his eyes still closed, Vigor spoke.

"Yes, Blaizen?"

"We have found all of the information we can about the rest of the galaxy, including this republic. It's quite fascinating that we've never been aware of their presence through the force!" The native spoke excitedly. Vigor paused.

"Yes, Blaizen, of course _we_ couldn't sense it before." Vigor said sternly.

"What do you mean, my master?"

Master Vigor finally opened his eyes.

"None of YOU ignorant fools sensed anything because you don't know how to listen! To feel the force! But I've felt it! I knew of life beyond this world! I can even faintly feel it beyond these stars. But I've never expected for them to arrive here so soon." Vigor replied angrily.

"But Master," Blaizen started nervously, "Why did you never say anything?" Vigor again closed his eyes. He waited for a few moments before he stood up and approached Blaizen. He put both hands on his shoulders.

"Blaizen...Blaizen, my apprentice...have you learned nothing? I teach you how to use the force. To manipulate it, to control it. But you're the one who has to use it. I was waiting for all of you to find it on your own. If none of you can even do that, then I'm afraid the sith are too weak to continue. I sensed this before, too. But now I'm almost sure." Vigor sat down again and closed his eyes. Blaizen stood, thinking about what he had said.

"Master. If the sith are too weak to continue, then our dreams of conquering the entire world and have all existence are ruined. It would be too easy for them to fight back. We would be crushed by their technology. Is this what will happen?" Blaizen was afraid of the answer.

"Well, not necessarily," Vigor again opened his eyes, "Now, we have a new hope. For years, we sith wanted to conquer all of existence. But we never had the technology to leave this world to conquer it. But throughout time, the sith have been becoming weaker, and now we don't have enough power to conquer the galaxy. I thought that all hope was gone, until these soldiers arrived. I couldn't sense their arrival...something was clouding it. Something that I've never seen or felt before. There must have been a reason, but that is unknown. That's why I was so surprised when they came. This Jacob- I've been watching him last night. He is very strong in the force. Stronger than most sith here. In order to conquer the galaxy, we need help from it. We need followers from other planets. Then we will have enough power to conquer this galaxy!"

"Fantha! Are you awake?" Jacob eagerly started shaking Fantha until he was awake. "Fantha?" Fantha awoke.

"Yeah, I';m awake. I couldn't sleep. Someone was shaking me." Fantha grinned. "What's wrong?"

"I know how to fight back!" Fantha's eyes grew wide and Jacob rushed him along to the bars.

"What are you doing?" Fantha said, yawning.

"Just watch!"

Jacob stretched his arm out, and again lifted the rock.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Fantha asked excitedly.

"Just come here and try!" Jacob moved aside so Fantha can stand where he stood. "Just concentrate."

Fantha tried to move the rock. He concentrated hard, but he couldn't make it budge.

"You just need more practice!" Jacob said.

A native entered the room again. This man looked slightly different than the other natives. Instead of black and gray, his robes were black and red. He seemed more evil, and gave a scarier presence.

"Hello, I am Blaizen, Master Vigor's apprentice," he said.

_Apprentice?_ Jacob thought. _Apprentice for what? _

"My master wishes to see you." He looked at Jacob. Then he opened the door and Jacob stepped out.

Blaizen led Jacob through the hallway that led to Vigor's room. When they entered the room, Vigor grinned.

"Ahh, hello again, Jacob. I wish to speak to you."

Blaizen stood at the side of Vigor's throne.

"Jacob," Vigor began, "I noticed you've discovered something in your cell last night." Jacob's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that? Were you there?" Jacob was amazed.

"Listen. I know everything that goes on in this planet." He looked away and was silent for a moment. "The force... The force can do many things." He stretched his arm out toward the door. "It can give you power. But only if you use it right." The door nob started twisting. Jacob noticed the metal was tearing off of the door. "The force is power. And it can be your slave if you want it to be!" The door nob ripped off of the door. Jacob flinched as it shot across the room straight into Vigor's hand.

"Where are you going with this?" Jacob asked, getting impatient.

"All of us on this planet, the sith, we call ourselves, can use this power. For years, ever since we first existed, we dreamed to conquer all life, and make it our slaves. I can teach you to use the force, if you accept it." Vigor looked at Blaizen. Blaizen stepped forward and stood next to Jacob. "Think about it over night. But have your answer by the morning!"

Blaizen escorted Jacob back to his cell. Fantha was sitting in the corner. As soon as he entered, Fantha stood up quickly.

"What happened, buddy?" Fantha said anxiously.

"Nothing," Jacob said. "He just wanted to ask me something."

"What?" Fantha demanded.

"Nothing important," Jacob replied.

Jacob again lifted the stone with the force. He started trying other things with it, like shoot it across the room quickly. He couldn't get it to go faster. He wanted to be able to do more with it. Something in him was satisfied when used it. He wanted to know how to do more.


	4. Growing Anger

This chapter should be better. I finally got around to adding some action in it! Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 4: Growing Anger  
**

"Hey Fantha!" Jacob said. Fantha was sleeping again.

"Yeah, what's up Jacob?" Fantha rubbed his large rat eyes.

"About yesterday, I'll tell you what Vigor said," Jacob said.

"I thought it was nothing important," Fantha replied.

"Well, yeah, but he asked me something I needed to think about, I just didn't want to be bothered. It actually was pretty important. Anyway, he wanted to teach me how to use that magic called the force," Jacob said.

"I thought you figured it out already," Fantha replied.

"But there's more you can do with it besides move things. He saw me use it the other night through the walls. It's very powerful."

Jacob explained the entire confrontation to Fantha. Jacob still didn't make up his mind about the proposal, so he asked Fantha what he thought he should do.

"So he wants you to take over the galaxy for him?" Fantha was stunned. "Is that even possible?"

"He said the force can do such things," Jacob replied.

"I don't know. I don't think you should accept. I think what we need to do is get off this rock. We gotta tell the republic about this place. I think they're talking shit, about takin' over the galaxy. These guys are crazy, they don't have magical powers."

"Well that wouldn't explain how they captured us."

"Well yeah, but I don't think this 'force' can't do much more than lift things and stuff like that."

"Maybe. But I'm not sure. Even if I did accept his offer, it would probably lead to chaos, and the end of the republic." Jacob sighed. "I won't do it. But this force would be a nice weapon."

A few hours later, Blaizen came back into the room. He looked at Jacob.

"Do I get to come out of here now?" Fantha asked hopefull.

"My master only calls for Jacob," Blaizen said coldly. He unlocked the door and Jacob walked out.

Walking through the hallway again, Jacob looked at Blaizen. His skin was tanned and he had a scar under his eye. Jacob again had the impression of the sith's hostility.

Instead of going straight to Vigor's room, Blaizen turned into another hallway.

"We're having a tour of the temple before we speak with Master Vigor. He wants me to show you some... demonstrations of our teachings." He grinned and walked on.

At last, they exited the dark, stone hallway to enter a room. The room had cages on each side with people inside. A young native sith was inside the room, taking a key out of his pocket.

"This is the dueling room. Here we can test our skills with the force and our swordsmanship on these slaves. They are people who betrayed Vigor." Blaizen approached the young sith. The sith bowed.

"Good morning, Master Blaizen," he said casually. Blaizen just stood and watched him approach a cage.

The sith opened the cage door and stepped back. While Jacob expected to see the prisoner run for it, he just cringed in the back of the cage and covered himself. The sith held his hand out towards him.

Jacob heard something. It came from nowhere. He knew that this must be the force. He was sensing it.

Suddenly thunder was heard and lightning shot out of the sith's fingertips. The prisoner shook and screamed as he was shocked. The sith smiled, enjoying the screams.

Blaizen too smiled and looked at Jacob. Jacob stared at the prisoner. His face was expressionless. Jacob didn't know what he felt. The screams bothered and disturbed him, but it also brought another feeling. It was coming from deep inside his mind, faint, but there. It was satisfaction.

The sith stopped the lightning. The prisoner looked up to see his face. The sith's hand was still outstretched, bringing fear immediately back into him. The sith then lifted him with the force and choked him, just like Vigor had done to Jacob.

Minutes later the sith stopped. He left, leaving Blaizen and Jacob alone in the room.

"What did you think of that?" Blaizen asked Jacob. Jacob thought for a minute.

"Can the force do anything good? Like, help people, or heal someone? Or can it only bring pain?" Jacob didn't look at him.

"Well," Blaizen started, "it may be possible. But such things are not known, and are not known for a reason. It may not be meant to known. I will demonstrate to you, now, the other important skill for a sith." He walked over to a rack of swords on the side of the room. He pulled two out and threw one to Jacob. "Try to hit me." He grinned.

Jacob lunged forward to stab with his sword. Blaizen blocked by hitting it to the side and at the same time leaped high into the air. He pushed off the ceiling with his feet and shot down above Jacob, and he slashed at him. Jacob blocked, but the hit was hard and knocked him down. Blaizen landed and turned to Jacob.

"You need more strength then that. The force can give this to you. Call upon it." He lunged.

Jacob rolled to the side and got up. Blaizen was already running at him. Jacob parried his hits, but again fell. Blaizen frowned.

"Hmm. I thought you were stronger in the force than this. But I guess you're nothing but a coward." He turned to put his sword away.

Jacob felt anger enter his heart and he ran at Blaizen. Blaizen turned in time to parry. Jacob slashed and jabbed, and Blaizen blocked.

"Come on, you're nothing! Do you actually think you can beat me?" Blaizen shouted, trying to show his power.

Jacob couldn't control his anger. He sliced at Blaizen. Jacob suddenly heard the noise again. He didn't stop fighting. He sensed the force entering him. It sounded harsh. He instantly had more strength.

Jacob attacked, and this time Blaizen was moving backward. He kept hitting him. Jacob raised his sword and brought it down hard. Blaizen's sword flew across the room. Jacob kicked Blaizen and raised his sword to stab.

Blaizen laughed. Jacob was confused. He was inches away from death, but he was laughing hysterically. Jacob ignored it and stabbed down. Blaizen quickly used the force to grab his sword and blocked it just in time.

"Good! Good!" He got up. "You have much anger. Anger can be used as a powerful weapon. I take back what I said. The force is strong in you. Come." Blaizen took Jacob's sword and put both back on the rack. He led him out of the room back to the main hallway.

Blaizen took Jacob everywhere in the temple. He showed him every room. Jacob saw the barracks, the dormitories, the meditating chambers, and eveything else.

When they entered Vigor's room, Vigor smiled and looked at Jacob. He clapped.

"Good job! I saw what happened in that room. The force is indeed strong in you. And it can be stronger if you want to learn."

Jacob knew what was coming. He knew he would have to tell Vigor if he wanted to learn to use the force. But he honestly didn't know anymore. In the cell, he decided not to. He knew these sith must be evil, and that doom would come to the galaxy if he helped them spread. But on the other hand, the force can cure a hunger he had for most of his life. He wanted war, and adventure. This could bring it to him. And he used the force. Whenever he used it, he felt powerful. He wasn't sure what to say.

"So," Vigor continued, "I hope you made up your mind. Will you allow me to teach you to use the force?"

"I-I-uh," Jacob stuttered. He had to make his mind up now. He thought of Fantha. He knew Fantha wanted him to say no. "Well, umm. I'm sorry, but I have duties. I'm a republic soldier. I can't do it, I need to go back home, and serve the republic again." He looked away from Vigor. Vigor stared with his glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry to. You could've had great power." He looked at the pillars on the sides of the room. "You could've owned the galaxy. Ruled it. But you're throwing it all away, to serve you're weak republic."

The room shook. Vigor showed his teeth in anger. His teeth were yellowish.

The pillars cracked. It sounded like an earthquake. A few pillars broke off. The ceiling started cracking, and pieces were falling. The rest of the pillars broke and fell down. The ceiling started collapsing.

Jacob looked around in terror. The ceiling was falling. Just as it was about to hit the ground, it stopped. The ceiling floated above their heads. It was in pieces. The pieces were swirling overhead. Then they rose, along with the pillars. The pieces of the ceiling fitted back together and the pillars stood up. In a few seconds, the whole room was put back together.

"Blaizen," Vigor shouted, "Bring him back to the cell. I want him and his friend executed tomorrow afternoon."

"What!" Jacob shouted. Blaizen bowed.

"Yes, Master." Blaizen escorted Jacob back to his room.


	5. Aggressive Negotiations

Here's the next chapter. I forgot to say that Jacob will eventually get a lightsaber, but it won't be for a few chapters. Actually it might happen in the next chapter, depending on what I can think of to do. Just keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Aggressive Negotiations**

Jacob couldn't believe what was happening. He finally discovered a new planet on his own (with Fantha, of course), and he was about to be executed on it.

But Jacob did have a plan to get off. It was very risky, though.

"Hey Jacob," Fantha said, "You've been sittin' there quiet as hell for a while. It's not gonna stop us from dying. What are you thinkin' about?"

Jacob didn't move. Finally he spoke.

"I have a plan to escape. It's dangerous, but we can pull it off if we do it right." Jacob stood up.

Jacob was waiting for a sith to come into his room to give them food, just like what happened every other day they were there.

"What time is it? Don't these people have any- sundials or anything?" He was becoming frustrated.

"Don't know. Why, what are you waiting for? Our deaths?" Fantha said sarcastically.

"When the guy comes in to give us food, I'm gonna steal his key," Jacob replied.

"Woa, I have a few things to say about that. First, how do we even know they'll give us food? We're gonna die anyway! And secondly, these guys are probably armed." Fantha looked at Jacob. He was staring at the door. He closed his eyes. "Jacob?"

"They'll give us food," he said, "I can see him coming. And even if he is armed, he'll never know we escaped." Jacob grinned at Fantha's confused face. "Don't worry, I can do this."

A few minutes later, the sith man entered the room with a tray of food. He unlocked the door, gave Jacob and Fantha the food, and closed and locked the door. When his back was turned, Jacob waved his hand. The key quickly floated off of the sith's belt and flew into Jacob's waving hand. The sith left.

"Woa, how did you do that so fast? Usually you have to concentrate for a couple of minutes." Fantha said, impressed.

"I've been practicing," Jacob said and unlocked the door.

The two soldiers left the cell. Fantha stretched.

"Ahhh. Feels good to be out!" He looked at Jacob. "So what now?"

"Now," Jacob said, "We need our weapons."

Jacob led Fantha out into the main hallway. Luckily, it was completely empty.

"They're probably in the barracks." Jacob turned into another hallway, careful not to be seen.

Jacob stopped at a door and put his ear up to it.

"Can't really tell if anyone's in it," He said. "Well, guess we better take a chance!"

Fantha gulped as Jacob opened the door. The room was filled with 5 sith. Jacob used the force to grab a sword on the wall and threw it to Fantha. Then he grabbed two of his own.

Fantha, being physically strong, felt at home with the sword. He twirled it around and struck down a few sith. He ran for one sith man and clanged his sword with his. He slashed and parried, and finally sliced the man in half and blocked a hit from a sith woman behind him. He swirled around and stabbed at her.

The other three sith in the room ran for Jacob. Jacob blocked with both swords, and force pushed one sith back, right into Fantha's sword. Jacob stabbed another sith quickly with his sword.

The last sith was about to stab Fantha in the back, but Jacob sensed it. Jacob threw his sword at the sith man, ending him.

"All right, where are those blasters?" Fantha looked around. "Let's get out of here before Vigor finds out we escaped."

"He already knows," Jacob said.

They searched the room until they found their blaster pistols.

"Alright, now we need to get to the ship." Jacob said.

Jacob and Fantha left the room, back into the hallway. Jacob looked both ways.

"So...which way?" Fantha said.

"Don't exactly know," Jacob said. He pointed. "Let's try this."

They followed the hallway and came to a large room. The room had two large stairways on each side, leading to a balcony. Large double doors were in the front of the room.

"This must be the exit!" Jacob ran over to the double doors and opened them. Right outside stood Blaizen.

"Thought you could escape? My master will deal with you." Blaizen said. He raised his arms and parts of the walls outside ripped down and fell in the doorway, blocking the way out.

"Shit!" Jacob shouted. He ran over and tried to move the debris.

"We'll have to find another way out," Fantha said as if it was simple. He looked up at the stairs and at the balcony. "Up there. I see a door. No idea where it leads though.

Jacob climbed the stairs, followed by Fantha. Jacob listened in the door to see if anyone was behind it. No one was there, so he opened it and entered a hallway identical to the one on the lower floor. Lined on the walls were entrances to other small hallways, with doors on the walls. Jacob looked around, trying to decide which door to try. Fantha went over to a door.

Let's try this one! He ran over to open the door.

"Wait!" Jacob caught him by the shirt. "I was toured through this place, I'll figure it out." Jacob was only toured in the bottom floor, but he didn't want Fantha to make stupid mistakes. "I remember the bottom floor was all training rooms. Dueling rooms, meditation chambers, and stuff like that. Well, except the barracks and the dungeon." Fantha sighed impatiently.

"Well that's good to know, but we're not on that floor. Where did these doors lead?"

Jacob took his chances and opened a door. It had a table in the center large enough for a person to lay on. It was covered in blood. All kinds of gadgets were in the room, like whips, clubs, and other things used for torture. It was empty. Jacob left and looked through all of the other rooms. They were also torture chambers. They searched until the only door left was the main door at the end.

"That'll probably lead to the main area in this temple," Jacob said. They went through.

The room looked like the main entrance room, except the door. Instead of a large exit door, there were two doors on each side. The room was filled with sith.

Jacob moved first, his good reflexes acting. He pulled the trigger to his blaster and one sith fell to the floor. About eight sith ran up onto the balcony, armed with swords. Jacob jumped over a low hit and blasted the sith off of the railing, onto the floor. Another sith let out a cry of war as he lunged. Jacob raised his gun and shot, as the sith threw his sword. The sith fell but the sword flew at him. Jacob bended back, dodging it as a sith slashed down from behind, skimming Jacobs shoulder. He turned and blasted him in the neck, and took his sword.

Fantha already killed many sith. He had one sword in his hand from a dead sith, and his blaster in the other. He killed the last sith on his side of the balcony, and grabbed his sword. He quickly holstered his gun and jumped off the center of the balcony, each arm stretched out to the sides with the swords. Before he hit the ground, he threw both swords, killing two sith simultaneously, and grabbed his gun. He blasted his way through sith, approaching the door.

Jacob saw Fantha, almost at the door. He clanged his sword against a sith, and kicked him down, stabbing him. He twirled the sword around, blasting at the same time. When he came near the bottom of the steps, he flipped over the railing and landed on his side. A sith followed, with his sword stabbing down. Jacob rolled and jumped back up. He ran through the crowd, slicing as many as he could.

Jacob reached Fantha, and they were cornered at the door. They dropped their swords and again started rapidly shooting. The sith fell easily before reaching them. But one sith kept running. Jacob saw him getting too close and fired.

The sith held his hand out, as if to catch the blast. When the blast hit, or when it should have hit, it ran into thin air and disappeared.

"Looks like they figured out how to stop it!" Jacob said nervously.

All of the sith stopped and grinned, holding their hands out. They all blocked the blaster fire. Jacob opened the door behind them, and followed Fantha inside. They closed the door and held it closed. Jacob searched the room for something to block the door with, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold all of them off.

A sith named Gorgan walked into Vigor's throne room to report what had happened. He had a large build and a mean face. He approached Vigor and waited. Vigor looked at him.

"Speak," he said.

"The prisoners have escaped from their cells. They were just caught up in the second floor's main stair. The sith there are trying to hold them off. It's chaos up there, I can't believe how strong two men could be against us!" He noticed Vigor's face was serious, unlike the other times prisoners in this temple escaped.

"The force is strong in this one. It fuels him, making him stronger. Tell the sith upstairs to keep searching for them, and try to kill them. They will fail. But I have a special job for you. They will try to leave, but they will fail." Vigor stood.

This story is gonna get better! Please keep reading and reviewing! The next chapter will be up soon!


	6. The Acceptance

Hey, here's chapter 6, where thing's will turn a lot. Enjoy!

By the way, please **REVIEW**! I have no clue how many people read this, so I'm not even sure if it's worth my time writing this. Please review and let me know if you liked it or not, and it'll let me know if people are reading this! (I'd also just like to say that Jacob will get a lightsaber in the next chapter. Keep reading!)

This story will get more action, and I will try to add more detail.

**Chapter 6: The Acceptance**

Jacob held the door with all of his strength. He was frantic, knowing that he could not escape the sith on the other side. He looked around to see where this door had taken him. The room was bright and candlelit. Long tables were lined up in the center, with empty bowls, plates, and silverware. This was a hall where the sith ate. And it was unlucky Jacob went inside of this room, because there was no other way out.

"Couldn't we just cover the entrance with chairs and stuff?" Fantha said hopefully.

"All those sith could rip it down like paper. We can't block this doorway, we need to escape, or hide.

Jacob kept looking around, but couldn't find anywhere he could do. The sith started banging on the door.

"It's useless! We have to fight!" Jacob and Fantha stepped back and raised their blaster pistols.

The door flew off of it's hinges. The sith poured into the room. The blasters were useless against them, so they threw them aside. They had no way of fighting; their fire was blocked by the force and they had no swords. All Jacob had was the force.

"Hold 'em off!" Jacob yelled as he ran to the other side of the room. Fantha looked around, and spotted the chairs. He picked one up.

He slammed it into a sith's head, sending him flying backward into another sith. Fantha threw the chair at him again, crushing his head. He picked up more chairs and whacked the sith with them. Jacob raised both arms and aimed at the ceiling. He knelt down and closed his eyes.

"Master, new reports from the sith upstairs." Blaizen stood before Master Vigor, smiling. "They say they have them cornered in the dining hall, and are almost at victory. The soldiers have no weapons. Vigor looked at Blaizen suddenly.

"No, my young apprentice. They have a strong weapon. They will win this fight, but there are surprises left. Gorgan will capture them, and I will deal with them myself..."

Blaizen hesitantly bowed, confused, and left the room. Vigor laughed hysterically.

Jacob was concentrating hard. All sound was blocked out from his mind. He had no idea what was happening around him. He concentrated on a distant hum, getting closer and closer. He called upon the force. It finally came. It poured out of his fingers and onto the ceiling. The ceiling cracked.

"Fantha!" He yelled, but Fantha was already running. He jumped out of the way in time before the ceiling collapsed. The sith were crushed.

Gorgan stood in the dusty sand, right in front of the small republic ship. He went inside to look around. It was strange to him, all this technology. He went into the back and opened a locker. He pulled out a blaster. He inspected it at first, then slipped it into his cloak pocket. He went over to the cockpit. He stared at the computers, and buttons that he didn't understand. This could finally be his way off this rock. He will escape soon. But first he had a job.

Jacob and Fantha climbed on the pieces of the caved in ceiling and reached the top where the ceiling should be. They climbed out and looked down. It was a pretty long way down. Jacob carefully lowered himself as far as he could. It was too far to jump. He shimmied along until he found a window. He kicked it in and entered, Fantha following. It was a room with comfortable chairs, obviously used for lounging. The windows were decorated with curtains. Long, thick, strong sturdy curtains.

Jacob ripped the curtains off of the window and tied it to a chair leg. Then he pushed it out the window. It fell down far, but didn't quite touch the ground. It was far enough though.

Jacob climbed out the window carefully lowered himself down. Fantha was right behind him. At the bottom, Jacob let go and fell. Jacob landed on his back, but Fantha landed on his feet.

"You ok? Fantha asked.

"I'm fine, let's get to the ship." Behind him Jacob saw the tombs again. They were large and rectangular, getting deeper into the ground. The entrances each had a different marking, and there was about six of them. Jacob walked straight toward them.

"Woah, Jacob wait!" Fantha caught up to him.

Jacob reached the entrance to the closest tomb and gently felt the marking. It seemed to be some sort of sith letter. He stopped and suddenly tried to pry the door open. The small door slid in sideways, and lead to a narrow passage. It was dark and dusty, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Jacob cautiously took a step in. He suddenly felt heavier, like something was weighing him down. He kept walking. Fantha stood at the entrance, looking inside frightfully.

"Come on, Fantha," Jacob said, and motioned for him to follow. Fantha hesitated, and looked back at the temple. He ran inside.

This passageway seemed endless. It seemed like they were walking for an hour. Jacob kept wearily progressing, and Fantha walked slowly, cringing. Finally the passageway turned into a catwalk, above a deep pit. Beyond was a door.

This door was large, and went all the way up to the ceiling. It had double doors, with fancy doorknobs shaped like sword hilts. On each door was a marking, the same as the one outside. Jacob approached it. He had trouble walking, because it seemed like gravity was getting more powerful.

Jacob put his hand on the knob, ready to open. He turned it, and looked at Fantha. He was looking straight at his hand, ready for the doors to open and for a dragon to come out and eat him up.

"You wanna stay here?" Jacob asked before opening the door.

"Well," Fantha looked around into the darkness, staring at the cobwebs and a severed arm he noticed caught in the catwalk, "I think I'll come along."

Jacob opened the door. Inside was no dragon, but a sarcophagus. The room was small and round, and had a treasure chest in the back. Jacob walked over to it and tried to open it.

"Jacob, careful, it might be booby trapped," Fantha squeaked.

Jacob kept twisting it. Finally, he took his blaster out and aimed at it. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Jacob looked at the broken pistol, and saw smoke coming out from it. A few sparks soared out, and the tip burst into flames. Jacob dropped it, and as soon as it hit the ground, the fire went out.

"Time to go," Jacob said, worriedly. He quickly turned, ready to run, when the he saw the sarcophagus opened. Jacob looked around. He looked behind him. When he turned his head back around, a man was standing there.

The man's body was rotting and decaying. Half of his face was missing, showing his blackened skull. He wore ripped and tattered cloths. He was dead.

"Who are you? Trying to steal my scroll? It won't be safe with you, Blaizen!

Jacob was confused. Why did this creature call him Blaizen? Jacob was now curious about what was in the box.

"I am not Blaizen! Blaizen is the sith apprentice of Vigor!"

"The scroll won't be safe with any sith!" His voice sounded like the force sounded to him: as if it was coming from no where. But it also seemed as if he was being tortured.

"I'm not a sith, I'm a republic soldier from Manaan."

"Hmm..." He inspected Jacob thoroughly. "You don't look like a sith, and you didn't call Vigor Master...But the force is strong in you. I believe you. What do you want here?"

"Well I have a few questions now," Jacob said, "Why did you think Blaizen would come here?"

"The scroll in that chest is very valuable, and holds knowledge that if was placed in the wrong hands can be dangerous to the force."

Jacob thought about this. The force seemed evil to him, and he thought it should be destroyed. He needed that scroll.

"So you'll never give that scroll to anyone?" Jacob knew there must be some way.

"Well, I will give it to you...But you have to prove yourself in the force first. A fight against me will prove it. But you must use the other side of the force, not what those sith teach. Use the stronger side." The ghost seemed sad when he said the last words. Jacob was confused about what this man said.

"Other side? What do you mean other side? I have no clue what you're talking about." Jacob was interested, mostly since the ghost said 'the stronger side.'

"If you don't know what it is, then you are not worthy of the scroll. Return to me when you are wise enough, and know of the other side. The side that takes away pain." The ghost was partially angry, and he walked back into the coffin, laid down, and closed the sarcophagus so gently that it made no sound. Jacob stared for a moment, trying to decide if he should open it back up and bother him with more questions. He thought better of it and walked out of the room, following Fantha.

"Other side? What does he mean?" Fantha had a puzzled face.

"I don't know...he said the side that could take away pain. So far, all I've seen of the force is pain and destruction, nothing that can help someone." When he said that, he stopped walking. Fantha turned around and waited for a second. Jacob thought he knew something. "Hey, Fantha. I'm not sure if this is what he meant, but when I was talking to Vigor, and told him I didn't want to learn the force from him, he destroyed the entire room. He recked it, and the ceiling even fell. But then he put it all back together. It was like he was healing the room. The room didn't even have a scratch or crack. If it's possible to do that to people, then it would-"

"Take away pain?" Fantha finished his sentence.

"Yeah. Maybe it's nothing though. Let's go, and if we find out more, we'll return." Jacob and Fantha continued to cross the creaking, unstable catwalk. Behind them, the ghost watched in the shadows, and they did not notice him there. He smiled warmly as he watched them. He thought '_Hope at last.'_

Jacob and Fantha were outside again, Fantha sliding the door back in place. More noise came from the temple. It seemed the sith were searching for them. Jacob laughed at their stupidity; none of them would think to look outside.

Jacob looked around. He didn't know where his small republic ship was. He needed it to escape, but he didn't know which way to go, since they were both unconscious when Vigor brought them to the temple.

When Fantha had the door back in place, they both made their way around the walls of their building, being cautious to stay far from it. The temple looked the same as the inside: black and dark. It was made entirely out of black stone, shaped like a triangular prism, with some windows here and there. Jacob started running. When they rounded the corner, they came to the main entrance. It had a large stairway leading up to to big red double doors, with doorknobs shaped like sword hilts. On each side of the door was a large statue. On statue was a man that Jacob had never seen, though he looked familiar. The other statue, on the left, was a cruel, dark looking man, recognized as Vigor. Jacob guessed here they built statues of their leaders.

Out front, again, were more tombs. Jacob shaded his eyes and looked off into the distance.

"There," Fantha said, pointing a little left of the tombs, "I see it, off in the distance.

"Yeah, I see it." Jacob and Fantha were relieved. They started walking, but were soon running, so happy to finally be escaping this planet.

The ship was far and it took some time to reach it, but as they finally did, they stopped. Fantha fell on the ground, kneeling, staring at the ship like the sith stared at it when they first arrived.

"Finally!" Fantha said, getting up. "We're leaving! And the republic can deal with these bantha fodder!" Fantha stepped up to the ship. "The force...what a load o' shit! If their force is so strong, then why haven't they caught us?" Fantha reached for the ship's door and opened it. He sighed and entered the ship.

A split second later, he backed out, slowly, frightened. He stepped away, and Jacob noticed he had a sword at his neck.

Jacob's hopes were down in an instant. It lowered even more as the man stepped out of the ship, followed by a dozen sith soldiers. They were all armed.

"So, you really thought you were leaving? I thought we were having fun! Come, give us another chance- we'll entertain you!" The man hit Fantha in the face with the flat of his sword.

"Back off!" Jacob said. Fantha was on the ground, quickly getting up and backing away from the sith man.

"Back off! You pathetic fool! Do not speak to me like that! Show respect! I can command thousands of sith to instantly attack you, and they will massacre you both!" The man shook his sword while he talked.

"What makes you so special? You're just another sith!" Jacob's words made the man very angry.

"Just a sith! Not every sith is as close with Master Vigor as me! Not everyone is Gorgan, the nephew of Master Vigor himself! Jacob was suddenly fearful: if this was Vigor's family, he might be as strong as he is in the force. Vigor can defeat Jacob in a second. Jacob didn't even have a weapon. Except for one. Except for the force.

Jacob raised his hand and pushed with the force at Gorgan in an attempt to knock him down. Gorgan's robes seemed to blow in wind, but he didn't budge an atom. He started laughing.

"You know, I don't even have to fight you," he said, " I can wait here as long as I want, not moving, while you attempt to push me back an inch, waiting for Vigor to arrive. But I have orders. I must respect my master's-and uncle's- wishes. He raised his sword close to his face, and turned it to the sharp edge was facing toward Fantha. He raised and dropped, and in seconds he was on his knees, with Gorgan's sword through his stomach.

Jacob didn't notice what happened. He only saw a blur as Gorgan's sword slices the air. But he looked at Fantha, his friend for many years, and time seemed to slow down. Fantha was bleeding badly. His shirt was dark red, and blood dripped from his mouth. Jacob suddenly felt a connection with his friend, and he felt his pain. He felt the life in Fantha draining.

At last, Fantha was on the ground, still and pale, and stiff. His face was frozen in shock and fear. Jacob fell to his knees, and crawled over to Fantha. He felt his wound, and pulled the sword out. He said his name, but there was no answer. Jacob wasn't crying, he just had a straight face, denying what had happened. Jacob touched the wound again.

He need to know about the other side of the force...now. The stronger side, the side that takes away pain. Jacob tried to call on the force again, but it seemed as if it was gone.

Time passed faster. It seemed like in seconds, Vigor was approaching him. The sith master bent down and held his hand out.

"Jacob...I know you feel great pain. But you must come with me. You must learn the force. I can teach you many things...even how to stop death. Come with me and live up to your potential- your fate, and destiny- and become powerful in the force.

Jacob caught the words and held them for minutes. They slowly entered his mind. Jacob stared at Vigor's outstretched hand.

He took it.

Vigor and Jacob walked slowly, side by side, followed by the sith dragging Fantha's corpse. They all walked off towards the temple.

"You must first prove yourself by surviving Crystal Caves," Vigor said.

There you go. In my opinion, best chapter yet. Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon. (Jacob will soon get a lightsaber.)


	7. Birth of the Weapon

In this one Jacob finally gets a light saber. Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 7: Birth of the Weapon**

Jacob was back in the temple. But this time, he wasn't stuck in a cell. He was in a dormitory room, dark but comfy. There was a large bed near the middle, surrounded by two tables on each side. Across from the bed stood a dresser. On the side of the room was a window, with heavy curtains that barely blew in the wind. Jacob was happy to be here, because it was much larger than the cell, and because it meant he stayed by will, though he doubted Vigor would let him leave anyway. The sith no longer whispered about him being the prisoner; now he was the guest.

Jacob felt much better than the day before. He missed Fantha, but that was why he was here. Vigor promised him he would he would learn such things as to stop death. Maybe even how to bring the dead back.

Jacob also believed that the ghost from the tomb was lying. One reason, how he know of another 'side' of the force if he was so badly damaged.

Today was Jacob's first day of sith training. Last night Master Vigor had explained to him what the task was, but Jacob couldn't remember.

There was a tapping on the door. This time, instead of a sith coming to retrieve Jacob for Master Vigor, it was Vigor himself.

"Jacob, I hope you had a good nights sleep," Master Vigor said in his deep, whispering voice, "Today you begin your training, and it shouldn't be easy."

"Yes, master." This was the first time Jacob had ever called him master. It felt a little strange.

"Please, dress and get ready for the day, and I will be back soon." Vigor left the room.

Jacob immediately stood, looked in his dresser to see what the sith gave him to wear. He opened the drawer. Inside was a black tunic, pants, and cape with red lining. Jacob stared at them. He put them on and looked at himself. He looked evil now, like one of the sith. Maybe he was becoming one.

He walked over to the window. It was just a hole, no glass like at home. But the curtains kept the wind out pretty easily. He looked out and stared into the distance. He was far from the ground, on the second floor, and his room was places right at the corner of the temple, so that he could overlook two sides of it. He could see the main entrance, with the statues of Vigor and the familiar man, with the large fat stairway, and he could see tombs. Even farther, he could see a small dot, which he knew was his ship. Only a few feet away he had been when Fantha was killed.

Vigor slipped back into the room, and Jacob didn't even notice. He watched Jacob looking out.

Jacob looked over to the other side of the temple that he could see. It was the side he and Fantha escaped on, with the six tombs. The tomb closest on the right was the tomb Jacob wandered into. He didn't know why he went in, he felt like someone was calling his name. Now that he thought about it, he was sure someone was calling his name. It wasn't the ghost's voice, it was a woman's. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't remember who.

"Your sister," Vigor said suddenly. Jacob spun around, his heart beating fast.

"Master! You scared me." Jacob suddenly realized what Vigor just said. "Wait- Master, what did you say?"

"I said your sister," he said, seeming to answer Jacob's question that he thought about.

"My sister? What do you mean?" Jacob was confused.

"The voice. The one that called out to you. You have a sister. It was her." Vigor was looking straight out the window.

Jacob remembered his sister, Olathe. It seemed like years since he last saw her. She was still back on Manaan. Jacob suddenly worried about her. Olathe was young, only 16. He hoped she was ok. She was an active girl, very athletic, and she looked up to Jacob. She wanted to be a republic soldier, like him.

Jacob couldn't imagine how she could have called his name.

"My sister….But how can she call my name? She's back on Manaan. She can't get here!" Jacob stared at Vigor, puzzled.

"She is not here, she is still on her home planet. But her voice- her thoughts, deep inside her heart, are with you. She was worried about you, and when someone worries, they may unconsciously reach out for you through the force. Now that you know how to feel the force, you can hear her." Vigor had a bitter face. He kept staring out the window, towards the tomb. "You thought you heard her voice, coming from there," he looked at Jacob, "Stay away from that tomb. That ghost is dangerous. He speaks of the other side, the stronger side, yet he still fears us. Stay away from there, or he will corrupt you." Vigor stepped closer to Jacob, "Your sister's voice led you to danger. That is why you must ignore such messages- if you hear your sister, or anyone else, pay no attention." Vigor walked towards the door and opened it. He held it open. "Now come, let us begin your training."

Jacob and Vigor arrived at the cave on a wooden carriage. It had for wheels under the carriage, where Jacob and Master Vigor sat. About two dozen sith pulled it at first, but only about 14 were pulling by the end, since Vigor had to 'punish' the sith who got tired and needed a break. The cave was pretty far away, and it took a few hours to arrive. The cave, like many other things on this planet, was black and the inside was very dark. It was out in the middle of nowhere, and Jacob couldn't imagine how the sith could find their way to it.

Vigor stepped out of the carriage, and approached the cave. Jacob lagged behind him. Vigor stood at the mouth for a moment, then looked at Jacob.

"Alright, my new apprentice. You must enter this cave with nothing, but this sword." Vigor handed Jacob a sword, plain, and entirely made of stone. It was weak, but it was part of his training. "You will have to find your way, deep into the temple, and find a room filled with crystals. When you are in the presence of the crystals, you with feel the force. These crystals are filled with and fuel the force, and if you have one, you will be more powerful." Vigor stepped back and watched Jacob. Jacob stared into the cave, and didn't enter. Vigor cleared his throat, Jacob stared. "That is all, young apprentice, enter."

Jacob set his foot inside the cave, then walked deeper in. It was very dark, but light enough so that he could see. He walked through, ready to quickly wield his stone sword, and soon he was deeper inside.

The cave was large and open on the inside, with some narrower passageways. The stone was brownish black, and there was no noise at all. Jacob became aware of the silence immediately, and was afraid.

Jacob finally entered a sort of 'room'. It was round, and on the opposite side were three paths that led further into the cave. Jacob stood, trying to decide which room to choose. Jacob heard a sudden noise that sounded like bats. Three bats emerged from each path. They approached Jacob and he made quick work with them with his weak, stone sword. A couple more entered the room. Jacob swung his sword as more entered. He became annoyed. He fought off all of the bats in the room until he was finished.

He let out a small laugh. Another distant noise was heard. Jacob stared into each pathway. The noise of bats grew louder, and this time it sounded like about fifty.

Soon, bats were pouring out of each path. They were numerous, and Jacob was worried. He swung his weak stone sword as hard as he could, trying to hit many bats at once. They filled the room and flew around his head. Jacob couldn't see well, and the bats looked like blurs.

Jacob slashed at a bat, sending it down to the floor. He swatted at some more bats, but it became hopeless. They were very fast, and Jacob couldn't hit them.

The bats started skimming his head, and biting at him. Jacob dropped his sword and covered his head. He cringed in the corner, feeling helpless against this army.

He knew he must do something, and pass this test. He reached out for the force. He could hear it well here. He grabbed it, and reached out around him with it. He could feel the bats, and every movement in the room. He grasped each bat, and felt power inside himself. He stood up and reached his hand out. Lightning shot out from his fingers, and the bats fell to the floor. His lightning hit each bat at once. They fell to the floor, and Jacob felt anger.

They were finally all dead. Jacob stood tall, and smiled at their corpses. He enjoyed their pain.

He finally continued progressing through the cave. He chose the middle path. It was short, and led to a large room. It was open, and curved up ahead. Jacob couldn't see past the curve. He approached it carefully, with his sword ready in his hands.

As he neared the curve, he heard breathing. It wasn't human, it was a creature's. Jacob stepped around, ready.

The creature was fairly large, and had sharp teeth and claws. It had two feet and two arms, and it's drool dripped onto the floor. Jacob recognized it from pictures he's seen at home. It was supposedly a very powerful creature, called a tarentatek.

Jacob held his sword in a defensive position, and called upon the force to give him strength. Jacob waited for the tarentatek to strike first, which didn't take long. It ran and shook the whole cave, and tried to jump on Jacob. Jacob side stepped and evaded the attack, and swung his sword hard. The sword hit the tarentatek with much strength behind it, but shattered against the strong hide. Jacob ran to the other side of the room.

Jacob had no weapon. He looked around for the best thing he could use. All he could find were rocks. He picked one up and chucked it at the monster, hitting it between the eyes. It didn't seem to hurt it, but Jacob couldn't think of anything better. He threw rock after rock, knowing it was hopeless.

One rock hit the tarentatek in the eye. Blood dripped down, and the monster cried in pain. Jacob threw another rock at the other eye, and the creature seemed to be blinded.

Jacob froze, hoping the tarentatek wouldn't be able to find him. The tarentatek stopped as well, looking dumbly around. It roared and ran, rampaging all through the room. Jacob ran as far as he could to avoid being trampled, and stood in the corner. He reached for the force, and grasped the monsters neck.. It lifted from the ground, and began choking. Jacob held him in this position, squeezing the life out of the tarentatek, until he was sure it was dead.

Jacob let go, and the creature plunged to the floor heavily. Jacob took a deep breath. The other side of the room was a dead end, so Jacob had to turn and go through another path. Jacob went through the left most path. This narrow passage was longer than the other. As Jacob went deeper inside, he could feel the force growing stronger. Jacob finally emerged in a round room. The room was filled with gleaming crystal, glittering all over the floor. Jacob ran over to them. He stared at them, trying to decide which one to take. He was only supposed to take one, but instead he grabbed a handful and stuffed them inside his pockets.

When he was done in the crystal room, he headed back through the way he came. When he passed through the room with the three paths, he stopped. He heard something.

"Jacob! Jacob where are you?" The voice was Olathe's.

"Olathe?"

"Jacob! Please be ok!"

"Olathe, I'm here!" He set one foot inside the passageway, then stopped. He remembered what Vigor had said. He must ignore his sister's voice. It would only lead to danger.

Jacob turned away and hesitated before he walked through the passage and out of the cave. Vigor was standing there, waiting. He was smiling.

"Ah, Jacob. You returned with not one crystal, but many. You are attracted by power. This is good. Keep your prize, it will give you power," Vigor said, grinning, as he turned and walked towards the carriage. "Come, we must leave."

Jacob looked back into the mouth of the cave. Was he right to turn away from his sister's voice? Maybe she was in trouble. Or maybe he made the right decision.

Jacob sat in his room that night, looking at his crystals. There were different colors: red, blue, green, purple, and yellow. Jacob picked up a red one. He liked this one more than the others.

All of Jacob's equipment were brought inside from his ship. He had spare parts and wires, enough to make something. Jacob wanted a weapon. He took some parts out of his bag. Maybe a sword. And he would put his crystal inside, and maybe it would give the sword some power from the force.

Jacob started molding the metal. He made a cylinder, and took some parts to make a good place to hold the crystal. He placed a lens that was usually used for dangerous things to control them, like blaster fire and power generators, inside. He place the lens on to protect the crystal from falling out. He fiddled around with the metal. He turned the sword handle upside down, and suddenly a blade- like a laser- came out from the lens. It cut right through his desk, and Jacob dropped it in fear. He picked it up and looked at it. The blade seemed to be coming from the crystal. Jacob touched it to his desk again. The wood was cut away quickly from the heat. Jacob stood up and swung it around. He laughed. This could make a powerful weapon.

That night Jacob spent making adjustments to his new weapon. He made it easier to control the blade, and made it so that it could be switch on and off. By the morning, this light saber, as he called it, was a very unique and useful weapon.


	8. Light or Dark

Hey, about that thing I said about splitting up chapter 8 & 9.……I sort of just dropped that. This is still chapter 8, and has the same stuff in it, but what was going to be chapter 9 is part of chapter 8. Basically, I replaced chapter 8 'The Scroll' with a longer version, which it was originally going to be, but I didn't finish it and I couldn't wait to much longer to update, so I split it up. But now I 'recombined' them. Hopefully this makes sense to you…….

It's a lot better now, I think. Just read it and review it to tell me what you think.

By the way, this is the last chapter based on Jacob. The next few chapters will be based on his sister, Olathe, and the first Jedi, Kaja Sinis. It will get better, and actually have (gasp) other planets in it! Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Light or Dark**

Jacob didn't sleep for the entire night. He was busy making adjustments to his new lightsaber. It was now perfect. The handle was metal, and had black striped bottom. The middle of the handle had sort of bumps, helpful for gripping. The top was plain silver. Throughout the whole handle, there was a gold curving plate on one side. It had a button at the bottom of the top section. It was a simple red button, and it turned on the blade. A small knob next to it could adjust the length slightly. There was a clip at the bottom of the saber, so that it could easily clip on to his belt. The button ignited a red, glowing blade, seemingly made of heat. It could cut through almost anything.

Jacob was tired during that morning. He looked different. He had bags under his eyes, and his green skin was pale. Jacob's eyes had more red in them. He almost thought that he was being consumed. But that isn't right, these sith aren't all that bad.

Jacob stood in his room, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. He looked in the mirror. He looked dark with his pale skin, baggy red eyes, and his black sith robes.

Vigor gave Jacob the day off to go and do whatever he wished. He was even allowed to leave the temple. Of course, his ship was taken apart and destroyed, so he couldn't escape. But Jacob didn't want to. He was beginning to like it on this planet.

Only one thing bothered him. His sister's voice still haunted him, and he couldn't make it go away. If he could only get her here, so that he could know that she's safe, he would. He would also like to teach her the ways of the force, if she was willing to learn.

Blaizen was walking through the main hallway with Gorgan, on their way to Vigor's room. The Master's nephew and apprentice were talking over things.

"The soldier can be a great help to the sith," Blaizen said, "And Vigor will be proud. I can foresee certain future events. Young Jacob will stand at Vigor's right hand side."

"Replacing you, of course." Gorgan words were fierce, but not directed at Blaizen.

"Yes," Blaizen said sadly, "yes, he will replace me and you, and every other sith in this world."

"Can we trust him, Blaizen?"

"Trust? Well, he will do us no harm if we give him no reason."

"Will we give him reason?" Gorgan questioned. Blaizen looked at Gorgan suddenly and grimly.

"He is a danger. But we must not talk about this here, later, somewhere far, where Master Vigor cannot hear us. I will meet with you later, at the republic ship. For now, Master Vigor awaits our presence."

The sith opened the large door and entered Vigor's room. Vigor sat at his usual throne, for once not meditating. He sat, using the force on his crimson red crystal, making it float. As Blaizen and Gorgan approached, he put the crystal back in his pocket and pulled up some chairs with the force. Both sith took a seat.

"Gorgan, Blaizen." He nodded at each. "Jacob is progressing quickly. Soon, we will leave this planet and spread throughout the galaxy, collecting new disciples on the way. We will destroy the republic, and set up our new empire."

"Yes master," Blaizen said. "I have one question. Jacob, are you sure giving him the day off was wise? What if he wanders back into the tomb with that old twit? The ghost can corrupt him with his teachings of his 'other side' and Jacob may turn against us!"

"Yes, I've foreseen that. Jacob will go back to the tomb today, and seek out the ghost. My former master will try to corrupt him with his scrolls, but he will not succeed. Jacob hungers for war and power, and this 'other side' will not give it to him. Jacob will stay with us, and help us to the end."

Blaizen and Gorgan both rose and bowed, then started for the door.

"One more thing," Vigor said, "Jacob's sister. Keep an eye out for her, she may arrive."

Jacob stood in front of the tomb, staring at the door. It was a hot day, but he felt no heat. He felt cold, and his insides shivered. He was deciding if he should disobey his master, and seek out the ghost again, or if he should walk away.

He must know about the other side. He opened the door, and entered the thin corridor that led to the catwalk. He reached the door, and entered.

Inside, the room was exactly how he left it. Jacob stared at the sarcophagus. He put a hand on it, ready to open it, when it opened on it's own.

The scarred, decaying hand lifted the lid off and the broken body of the former sith stepped out. The side of his face that still had flesh on it had a warm, happy expression. No evil or corruption was in it, though his body showed it.

"You again! I thought you might come back. Good, this is good. Don't tell me, you wish to know more about the other side I speak of? And see my scrolls?" His voice sounded certain, yet hopeful.

"I wish to talk with you. There are some things I need to know, and that I feel you can tell me." The ghost suddenly looked disappointed.

"I see Vigor has already corrupted you. It shows in your face. You look different. But it's not too late to turn back!" Jacob looked angry.

"No one has corrupted me! Master Vigor isn't controlling me, and he said that _you _would try to corrupt me! I shouldn't have come back, but I need to know….."

"In you, there is much anger. And impatience. If you wish to know your answers, you must be calm and listen to what I have to say!" The ghost shouted. "What have you come to ask me?" Jacob took a deep breath and calmed down.

"First off, who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Jucris, and I was a sith, in fact the sith Master of the temple. Vigor was my apprentice. The sith buried me here in a tomb, just like they do all dead sith masters."

"Okay. So you were Vigor's master. Now, I would like to know…..about the 'other side' of the force that you mentioned. What is it?" The ghost smiled.

"I hoped you would want to know. For years I manipulated the force, used it as a weapon, and taught others to too. But one day I realized that all it brings is pain, and suffering. I knew there must be something better, and I searched for it. And one day, I met someone. She was young, but she knew everything about the other side of the force, the light side. So I learned the ways of the light." Jucris looked very sad. "My apprentice, unfortunately, thought it was weak, and fought me. He was strong, but I was stronger. I disarmed him, and was ready to kill him, but I didn't. The light side looks down upon those who kill an unarmed prisoner. I stopped and dropped my weapon, and he killed me with the force. You may have noticed how bad I look. The move he used is a hard move to use, and I taught him how. It is a very gruesome death, called Force Crush. He gripped me with the force, and squeezed the life out of me. My body was crushed, and I was defeated."

Jacob was interested in this ability. Maybe he could learn it. He first noticed how Jucris' skull looked crushed, as if it was imploded.

"So, Jacob," Jucris said, "Would you like to learn the ways of the light? And read my scroll?"

Blaizen waited under the hot sun. The sand beneath him was burning, and so was the metal of the small two person republic ship. Blaizen looked towards the temple and saw a figure approach him. Blaizen went inside the ship and looked out the window. It was Gorgan.

When Gorgan entered the ship, they both sat at the main seats. Blaizen felt all of the controls beneath his hands. He finally looked at Gorgan to speak.

"Gorgan, Jacob is a problem. And Master Vigor already has too much faith in him. I can foresee Vigor and Jacob, Master and Apprentice, ruling the Galactic Empire. We must not let this happen. We will rule." Gorgan grinned.

"But Blaizen, do you think that we can defeat Master Vigor? He has the whole temple with him! Two men cannot destroy the Master and everyone else!" Blaizen looked off into the temple.

Yes, Gorgan, that is true." Blaizen looked at Gorgan and smiled. "That's why we must turn them all against him, and have an all out mutiny!"

Jacob couldn't decide if he should accept the offer. He's come so far, and he is already very powerful. But this 'light side' might be a good thing.

"Jucris, before I answer you, you must answer me. Why did you think I was Blaizen the first time I came?" Jucris suddenly looked fearful.

"Blaizen……yes, I had a dream. In the dream, Blaizen came here. I thought he wanted to learn from me. He knew something that he didn't want anyone else to know, and I knew it too. He destroyed me, and the scroll. Jacob, if that scroll is destroyed, it may lead to the death of the force. And I need someone who can carry it on."

"How can someone destroy a ghost?"

"With the dark side comes many powers………some consider to be unnatural." Jacob was now almost completely decided on his choice, light or dark.

"Is the dark side stronger?" Jacob gulped.

"………Yes, Jacob. That is why I need you."

"Why do you need me? And what for?" Jacob was starting to get annoyed because Jucris wouldn't get to the point. He wanted to leave.

"I need you to carry on my teachings of the light side, and start a new group, opposing the sith, and act as keepers of the peace for the galaxy!" Jucris seemed sure that Jacob would accept.

Jacob was thinking about this whole proposal. Vigor promised him an empire, and Jacob did want to rule. He hungered for power. Acting as keepers of the peace would seem like a waste of time. Jacob thought people should take care of themselves. He was also not liking Jucris very much. His impatience took over, and he walked out of the room, without a word. Behind him, Jucris yelled for him to come back. Jacob didn't turn.

He was finally outside, and he walked to the temple. He wanted to start more of his training right away, so he could set up his empire as soon as possible.

Vigor, in his room, was meditating. He focused on what he had sensed when Jacob first arrived. He didn't feel his presence at all. He knew something was clouding it.

Vigor opened his eyes suddenly. He had a vision. First, he saw himself. He was sitting on his throne, but not on this planet. He was on some kind of ship. Beside him stood Jacob. It was obvious that they were ruling an empire.

Next, he saw Blaizen. He was holding a sword, made of light, and struck straight down, as if he were trying to kill him. This vision faded out as he saw a group of people, many people, all different species, training to use the force. They all had swords of light. Two people seemed to be leading them. A young girl, the same species as Jacob, was standing with a light blue light sword. Next to her was a powerful looking man with a green sword. He then saw Blaizen and Gorgan, fighting a group of the people, with many people following him. Blurs of light flashed as the swords swung.

Finally, the last vision had Jacob and the young girl, looking older. They were both fighting hard with each other. Jacob, with his red sword, knocked the girl's light blue sword out of her hand. The vision ended.

Jacob walked in the room suddenly. He walked up to Vigor and bowed.

"Yes, Jacob?" Vigor said, seeming pleased.

"Master, I have a request. I wish to continue my training now, if it's alright with you."

"Yes, good. The sooner the better."

"I wish to set up our empire as soon as we can, so we can make this galaxy a better place. I also wish to learn the ways of the force, and bring Fantha back."

"Yes Jacob," Vigor laughed, "very good. I have only one more training session for you." Vigor closed his eyes and started focusing.

Blaizen stood in a storage room, where the parts for Jacob's ship were left. He picked most of them up, and carried them outside, onto the front steps. Gorgan waited there.

"Blaizen, you have the parts. Do you think we can put it back together though?"

"We will if we put our minds to it. Now bring these to the ship, Master Vigor is calling me through the force." Blaizen handed Gorgan the pile of ship parts. Gorgan walked with it to the ship.

Blaizen reached the doors of Vigor's room, and went inside. Jacob stood there, next to Vigor's throne. Vigor smiled.

"Jacob, you have learned the force quickly, so quickly, that I'm ready to declare you a sith. You must defeat Blaizen in battle, and you will become my new apprentice."

Vigor threw a sword to Jacob, and Blaizen drew his. Blaizen raised it above his head, ready to strike, and waited. Jacob looked at the sword, and lunged, stabbing straight down at Blazien. Blaizen parried and swung above Jacob's head. Jacob ducked and clashed his sword to Blaizen's.

Blaizen and Jacob held their swords together, in a battle of strength. Blaizen kicked Jacob and he flew across the room. Blaizen approached Jacob and raised his sword to stab. Jacob threw his sword to the side.

Blaizen stabbed down. A flash of red light went by, and Blaizen's sword was in half. Hot, orange heat marks were on the edge, and Blaizen dropped it. Jacob, still on the ground, held his newly made lightsaber in his hand, the crimson blade glowing with heat. Blaizen backed away, and Jacob jumped up. He approached Blaizen slowly.

Lightning flew from Blaizen's fingertips. Jacob held his lightsaber defensively, blocking the lightning. The lightning was deflected back at Blaizen. Blaizen cried in pain as he was burned by his powers. Vigor smiled.

When the lightning was gone, Blaizen looked different. His face was completely white, and his eyes were pale and cold. His black, shoulder length hair was wet with sweat and dangled over his face. He was breathing hard, and fear was in his eyes.

Jacob raised his lightsaber, and swung to slice Blaizen's head off. His blade suddenly stopped inches away from Blaizen's neck. Blaizen looked up at Jacob. Jacob couldn't move his arm.

"Enough, Jacob," Vigor cackled, his arm raised holding Jacob's hand with the force, "He's no use dead." He turned to Blaizen. "Leave us!"

Blaizen slowly stood, and walked out of the room. Jacob switched his blade off and clipped it back on to his belt.

"Good, Jacob, great! You're new weapon will suit you fine. I am now ready to make you a sith! Kneel." Jacob kneeled and Vigor stood, and approached Jacob.

"Jacob, on this day, you will be known as a Sith Master, and my apprentice. You will lead the sith to victory, and you will create our first Galactic Empire!" Vigor grinned and looked down upon Jacob. "And from this day, you will be newly christened as Necrosis! Rise!"

Necrosis rose. He bowed to Vigor.

"Thank you, my master. Soon we will spread through the galaxy, and rule it!"

"Yes. It will be a Golden Age for the sith!"


	9. Trouble on Manaan

Here's chapter 9. Make sure you read the new version of chapt 8 first! It's the same thing, but I added stuff at the end. Make sure you read it all first, and review it if you like. This chapter won't make as much sense at the end unless you do. I like this chapter, mostly because of how much different it is. There's new characters, and the story will eventually get even more exciting when Jacob and Olathe, brother and sister, meet up and their paths collide. Enjoy, read, review, yippy, skippy.

**Chapter 9: Trouble on Manaan**

"Stop! What are you doing to me?" Olathe was trying to yell, but her voice was being drowned out. She was falling asleep.

"Just a few more sedatives," a man's voice said calmly.

"_Theeere_ we go. Good night, little girl."

Olathe's eyes were closing. In seconds, she fell asleep.

A loud knock on the door disturbed Shintor Beerus' sleep. He rose from his sleep couch to answer the door in his small one room apartment. The young Twi'lek opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

Outside stood a Bomewright stranger and Shintor's friend, Kaja Sinis. Kaja had long blonde hair, spiking up on the sides. His face was smooth and gentle looking, and he had blue eyes. He wore a simple dirty, tan tunic and pants. He was smiling.

"I think we found Olathe!" The civian Kaja said.

"Why do you _think_? Who's he?" Shintor pointed at the Bomewright.

"This is a scientist named Cobar Jacash. He has a clue of where she is." Kaja didn't waste another second and walked straight to the lift tube. Shintor quickly followed.

Shintor had yellowish eyes on his round, green head. His trademark Twi'lek head tails swung as he walked. His black jacket was worn over an orange shirt. He walked quickly.

The three entered the lift tube and began down.

"So what's going on? I just woke up!" Shintor seemed excited and mad at the same time.

"Cobar knows a bunch of guys who are conducting some kind of experiment of some kind tonight. He's heard clues that they captured a Twi'lekian girl, young, about 15, and she's their test subject."

"Yes," Cobar said, "My science partner is in on it and I heard him talk about it. According to his information, she was kidnapped about a month ago, exactly when your friend Olathe was kidnapped." The scientist seemed very knowledgeable.

"Is the test dangerous?" Shintor had fear in his eyes.

"The experiment very well can be fatal. Really, I have no clue what it is. That's why we need to get there before they start."

Shintor took a deep breath. "Ahh……Jacob's gonna kill me."

The three men exited the lift tube and walked out of the building. It was still dark. Shintor jogged to keep up with Kaja's fast pace. Shintor looked around, wondering where they were going.

His question was answered as Kaja started pulling out a grate for an entrance to the sewer. Shintor sighed.

"The sewers? You gotta be kidding me!" Shintor was getting angry.

"Calm down, Shintor, we'll never pull this off if you're not calm."

"Why can't we get help from the republic? They would send soldiers or gaurds or something?" Shintor was hopeful.

"No time."

For the first time, Shintor noticed the bag Cobar was carrying on his shoulder. He took it off and set it down on the floor. Cobar opened it and handed it's contents out.

"Here, Shintor, I'll give you a blaster rifle, you a repeating blaster, and I'll take this pistol." Cobar said.

Shintor took the rifle and glared at Kaja, who was lowering himself down into the sewer.

"Patience," Kaja said and disappeared under the ground. Shintor followed, lowering himself inside.

Inside was dark and wet. It was damp and humid, and greenish water ran through the bottom. A thin, narrow catwalk ran across above the water. Kaja immediately was walking across. Shintor ran to catch up.

"It just figures that when Jacob would leave, something like this would happen. Especially when he puts me in charge to watch her," Shintor complained.

"It's because everyone knows you like her." Kaja was calm.

"Of course I like her…..wait, did you mean, like, that he thinks I _like _her?" Shintor seemed bewildered.

"It's obvious, man. Don't worry, no one will stand in your way! Certainly not Jacob, he seems to like you like a brother!"

"Wouldn't that mean I would be Olathe's brother?" Shintor had a straight face. Kaja laughed.

The catwalk was coming to an end. Ahead they could see a door, large an metal. A small control panel was next to it.

"Alright, this should be it." Cobar put his ear to the door. "I hear voices. She must be in there, ready your blasters."

Cobar opened to control panel and pushed a button. The door smoothly slid open. Inside were about a dozen Bomewrights. Most gathered around a table. Machinery and computers were set up all around the room.

As the door opened, the Bomewrights turned and stared in fear. Shintor, Kaja, and Cobar aimed their weapons.

"What's going on here, fellas?" Kaja said.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't want any trouble!" A Bomewright said. "We just needed to test something!"

"What are you testing? And why?" Shintor was angry.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" The Bomewright was fearful and was staring at the blasters. "We need to test our machine on the girl, so that we can use it on-"

"Shut up! Don't tell them who!" Another Bomewright interrupted.

"No," Kaja said politely, "tell me who." He gazed at the bomewright. The scientist stared and gulped, then looked at Shintor, then at Cobar. As he saw Cobar, he gasped.

"Cobar, my friend! Why are you with these nerf her-" he looked at Shintor's angry gaze, "uhh, men."

"I'm turning you in, Jonebbo! I won't let you hurt this poor girl!" He aimed his blaster pistol.

"Ohh…..well it's a little too late. The experiment's over." The bomewright stepped aside, afraid. Shintor aimed his blaster at the bomewrights gathered around the table. They all cleared away.

On the table, chained down, was Olathe. But the only thing recognizable about her was her head. Her neck was thick and hairy, like a wookkie's, and her stomach was pinkish peach, like a human's. She had the arms of a rodian, and the short, tiny green legs of a whill. She was asleep.

"Olathe? What happened?" Shintor shouted.

"The experiment was to make her able to change whatever species she is. It got a little messed up though, and, well, she's every species at once!" The cowardly bomewright said.

Shintor shook her. She started to wake up. Suddenly her body shifted, and her body was different species.

"Oww! Uhhhgggg……" she opened her eyes, "Shintor? What's going on?"

"I'll explain a little later. We better get you to a med center." Shintor said. Olathe looked at her hands.

"WOA! What happened to me?"

Shintor lifted Olathe up onto her shoulder and started for the door. Kaja and Cobar went with him.

When the three climbed out of the sewer, Shintor put Olathe on the ground.

"What now? Should we take her to the med center to go in a kolto tank? Or maybe she needs bacta?" Shintor looked around.

"I don't think any of those would help," Cobar said, "but I might be able to fix it a little. Not heal it completely, but maybe let her control it."

"We better get to Shintor's apartment then," Kaja said. He helped Shintor lift Olathe back up, and led him back to the apartment complex, and up the lift tube into his apartment.

Back in the sewer, the bomewright scientist turned on his communicator. The screen buzzed on, and a face covered by static appeared.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the experiment failed. And the test subject escaped."

"Well find a new one!" the voice said on the communicator. "And get on that problem immediately! I need this ready by the end of the season!"

"Yes sir." The screen buzzed off. The bomewright turned to the other bomewright scientists in the room. "Get working on it, we need it done by the end of the season!"

"Wow, Shintor!" Cobar said, entering his apartment.

"I know, small, but cozy."

"Yea! That, and you must've never cleaned this place for the whole time you lived here!" Cobar stared around the room in wonder at it's disorganization..

"It's not that bad!" Shintor argued. He looked around. In the center was his sleep couch, unmade with dirty clothes on it. The floor was covered in dirty clothes and socks. A table at the side of the room with 4 seats around it had books and dirty clothes on them. Right inside the door was a counter and stove, also covered in dirty clothes.

"Hey, do you ever wash your clothes?" Cobar laughed. Shintor ran to a chair and sat down.

"Better get to work, Cobar," Kaja said.

"Anywhere I can put her?" Cobar asked as Shintor pointed to the sleep couch.

He laid Olathe on the sleep couch and took some medicine from his pocket, and gave it to her to drink. Then he examined her malformed body.

"Don't worry," Cobar said. "It's not hopeless."

Far away from Manaan, on the unknown planet Korriban, Vigor and a hooded man were talking to two sith. The sith were backed up against the wall, horrified.

"You two failed me for the last time! No more letting our prisoners escape! This ends now!" The hooded man walked slowly towards the two men. Vigor looked at him.

The hooded man held out his gloved hand. The two sith lifted from the ground. The man started squeezing his fist together. The two sith screamed in pain. They were being crushed. The blood curdling screams only stopped when the two siths' bodies imploded. Their blood spilled on the floor, and their bones cracked. Vigor smiled.

"Yes, good job. Now go, Necrosis, find and kill the prisoners. Show no mercy!"

Necrosis bowed and turned, walking into the distance.


End file.
